


Serenity Shared

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [412]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Bliss, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Morning After, pack runs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/06/20: "fog, brilliance, exotic"It's a recurring thing in my fics that, along with the Hales all living, Stiles and Derek always spend the night after a pack run in the Hale house.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [412]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Serenity Shared

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/06/20: "fog, brilliance, exotic"
> 
> It's a recurring thing in my fics that, along with the Hales all living, Stiles and Derek always spend the night after a pack run in the Hale house.

Where the moon had shone with brilliance the night before, overnight the weather changed. Now fog hovered in the Preserve and the early morning sky was colorless.

Looking from the sole window of their room in the Hale house, Derek felt peaceful, the aftereffect of a pack run. Any lingering tension had dissolved in bed afterwards, when Stiles let out his fox, though his yelps and whines as they’d made love sounded like a far more exotic creature’s.

As if summoned by Derek’s thoughts, Stiles joined his mate.

Holding each other they observed the misty scene in silence and contentment.


End file.
